


It's not the same.

by cryingoverfiction



Series: asanoya college au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, But whatever, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingoverfiction/pseuds/cryingoverfiction
Summary: Volleyball isn't Volleyball without Asahi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't fantastic. I wrote it on the plane but whatever I hope y'all enjoy.

The ball hit the court before he could react. He couldn't will himself to move, to try and save the ball. Nekoma started cheering at their win, while Karasuno looked back at Nishinoya. He groaned and walked off the court. Hinata was quickly by his side. 

"Are you alright Nishinoya senpai?" He asked, hoping the nickname would cheer him up. It didn't. 

"Yeah. I'm just under the weather. Sorry I was off my game" he deadpanned. Hinata stopped walking and looked up at Tanaka and Ennoshita, who were already staring at each other. When they were in the locker room, Nishinoya was confronted. 

"I know you miss Asahi" Ennoshita started "but inter high prelims are right around the corner and we need our libero, so sort out your shit and bring your A game next time" Ennoshita grabbed his duffel and walked away. Tanaka put a hand on his shoulder. 

"He's right. I know you've never played high school volleyball without him but get used to it. We have to win nationals this year." He said softly and followed Ennoshita. Nishinoya took a deep breath, before walking out of the locker room himself. 

He farewelled his teammates as they piled onto the bus. It was Friday afternoon and he was in Tokyo. Where else would he go? Once he had gotten of the train that took him into the city, he decided to grab food to bring back for Asahi. It was exam season for the university students, and it was up to Noya to make sure his boyfriend was taking care of himself. 

"Asahi?" He called as he opened the door. The living room was scattered with papers, textbooks and laptops. Daichi was asleep on the couch, Suga was asleep on the floor and Asahi was sitting at the tiny dining table, with his head resting against the surface, also asleep. 

"Napping on a Friday afternoon? You guys are old" Nishinoya laughed to himself as he grabbed a pillow from the bedroom and placed it under Asahi's head. He went to kitchen and started preparing and cooking the omurice, standing in silence for 30 minutes. 

"Yuu?" A sleepy voice mumbled. Nishinoya turned and saw Asahi waking up. 

"Hello sleeping beauty" 

"What are you doing here?" he yawned. 

"We had that practice match against Nekoma today. The one I told you about" Nishinoya said and put the omurice down infront of Asahi. 

"How did you go?" 

"We lost. By a mile" he could see Asahi's peaked interest, but he didn't want to talk about the match. He walked over to Asahi and sat on his lap, straddling him. 

"I've had a long day. Lets send these two home and have some fun. Bedroom fun" he smirked. Asahi returned the smirk and they were interrupted by a groan from the couch. 

"Please don't. You guys fuck so loud Suga and I can hear you" Daichi groaned. Asahi blushed and Noya laughed. 

"We should go though Daichi, we have that meeting with sensei soon" Suga mumbled, waking up and started rounding up his notes. 

"Are you guys winning your matches?" He yawned. Nishinoya shook his head. 

"We can't seem to win. Although we won against seijoh last month. By one point. I think they're going through the same thing we are, losing the exceptional third years" 

"so basically you guys are playing like we used to" Suga stated. 

"Yeah. Ennoshita and Ryu are taking it the worst though. Ennoshita thinks it's because his abilities as captain aren't on par with Daichi's and Ryu feels like he's a bad ace. It's becoming quite the mess" Noya sighed. Suga looked as though he was about to press for more info when Daichi whispered in his ear. Nishinoya assumed it was sexual, because they both left pretty quickly after that. Nishinoya got off Asahi's lap and went to kitchen to grab some water and Asahi groaned. 

"I'm glad you're here. Studying has been handing me my ass" 

"Yeah well you don't get a break just because I'm here. I have my own studying to do" Nishinoya said and sat opposite Asahi. "Speaking of which, I got an 82 on my english exam. Sensei says that if I continue improving my grades I will probably get into university of Tokyo"

"That's great Yuu! I've missed having you around" 

"7 more months and I'll be here full time" Noya smiled 

 

Nishinoya lay on the couch, tired from his volleyball match earlier and going out for dinner with Asahi. 

"Are you going to talk about it?" Asahi asked from his end of the couch, not paying attention to the ridiculous shonen anime his boyfriend had chosen. 

"Talk about what?" Nishinoya murmured. 

"The volleyball situation. You don't talk about it with the same passion. I'm worried." Asahi sighed. 

"I'm fine Asahi. I just-" Nishinoya cut himself off and sighed. 

"Ever since you left, I haven't cared about volleyball. And yes, I know i have played volleyball without you before and I should be used to it but when you were on team, I didn't just fall in love with you, I fell in love with how we played, how we worked together, I fell in love with the feeling of having you by my side, always. But now that's gone and volleyball just doesn't feel..." he paused, trying to think of a suitable word. "right. Volleyball just doesn't feel right anymore" 

Asahi smiled sympathetically and sat down next to smaller male. 

"Yuu, if you don't enjoy volleyball anymore, don't continue. You're still growing as a person and as you grow, things you used to care about immensely kind of fade into the background, and thats okay, as long as I'm not one of those things" he chuckled. 

"Yuu, volleyball was such a huge part of your life and I hate that I've ruined that for you-" 

"No Asahi, you haven't ruined it. If we were to hit the court, together right now, I would be as I usually am. This is just a slump. Once I configure with our new ace, we'll back on track and on the road to nationals!" Nishinoya declared. Asahi smiled. 

"Good, because when I tell people at your tournaments that my boyfriend is that incredible libero from Karasuno, I want them to be jealous" 

"Asahi!" Nishinoya chided, but still laughed. Then his eyes turned dark. 

"Want to make our neighbors jealous?" He smirked and made a beeline for the bedroom, Asahi hot on his tail.


End file.
